Ice Maiden
by takuya
Summary: the normal beautiful princess locked away in a block of ice by an evil witch & saved by a handsone knight, but with a huge twist, this is proably like nothing you have read b4 unless you like terry pratchett,


Tak: well, I had a new idea for a fiction, so here it is. I don't really know what else to say.

Bgato: well maybe you should say that it used to be a fairytale.

Tak: well it used to be a fairytale, but it's now got a digimon twist. So on to the fiction!

Everything has to start somewhere, although many physicists disagree. This is a fact that everyone knows, which is why so many stories start with 'once upon a time', because even though people knew it had started somewhere, they couldn't remember when, and my story is no exception, which is how my story begins.

For once upon a time, in a place just far enough away that you haven't been there yourself but not so far that you think people are just making it up, there was once a couple that was expecting their second child. People often wondered why, when they already had a perfect son and excellent heir to the throne of their kingdom. The answer for this was partly because it had gotten just a bit too cold in the winter, and partly so that their son could have a sibling to hang out with.

So the child was born and life carried on the best it could for those who lived in the royal family-that was until the rumours that this new child was the most beautiful thing to ever see the sun. But the more people heard about the child's beauty, the more the people believed it was true, and in the same way people thought that this new child must be a girl to be so pretty. But as things always go, as soon as you say someone is the most at some thing, the person who believes that title should be theirs gets jealous.

"How dare there give my title to a little child, a pathetic little girl who probably still has all her baby teeth! They only like her because she is a child, when she gets older she will lose all that…but still, the fact that they actually give her my title! I'm going to have to keep my eye on her to make sure that she doesn't get prettier then I am, or heads will roll," ranted the evil witch Kari from her castle on the edge of the kingdom.

"Rinu, come to me!" shouted the witch.

"Yes mistress, what can I do for you?" asked a girl as she entered the room the witch was in. She was young looking for her age, wore mostly black-this time it was a skirt and a strappy top with a heart on it leaving her middle section on show-her hair was blood red with black tips, held out of her sky blue eyes by a pink scarf. Orange fingerless gloves which had yellow strips running along them ran up to her elbows, even her shoes were black, but these had white stripes. Around her waist was a black and red belt which hug in such a way that kind of made it look like a tail, and last but not least was a sliver bracelet on her right wrist, which was coved in engravings but no one had ever been close enough to her for long enough to try and make out what they might mean.

"I want you to use your abilities to infiltrate the castle and watch the new princess. And if she ever looks like she might get prettier than I am, report back to me at once, do you understand?" asked Kari.

"Of course, my mistress," answered Rinu, and as she did her fangs sparked in the light.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just…" she ran one of her long pink and sparkly fingernails over her throat.

"No, not now. Just watch and wait. She may grow out of it, and if she does then no one will have to get hurt. But if she doesn't then I will have to step in and fix this problem," replied Kari.

"I shall leave immediately, my mistress," replied Rinu as she turned and left the room, her belt stinging from side to side, but the most interesting thing was that only a black cat came out of the witch's room. Her front paws were orange and yellow with long pink claws, and wrapped around her black and red tail was a silver ring.

"And don't eat the fish in the moat!" shouted Kari.

"One time, that happened _one time_," muttered the cat as she continued to walk out of the castle.

So life carried on and the princesses grew older and no one even knew that the witch was planning anything and even if they did, what could they have done about it, and as the years passed the princesses did indeed grow to be more beautiful-but also extremely paranoid, and this happened to be the subject of the siblings talk.

"You know, being paranoid isn't good for you, and it makes the whole family look bad. Why do you have to be so weird? You're in one of the most protected places ever," said the oldest heir as he walked away.

"It's not paranoia when people really _are_ out to get you!" shouted the younger sibling, and stormed off. But unbeknown to the royal siblings, a pair of sky blue eyes were watching them both, then followed the younger as she stormed off.

It had been nearly 9 years since Rinu had been back to the witch's castle, but this is what her mistress had been waiting for.

"Rinu, how nice to see you. What has it been, 9 years?" asked Kari as Rinu entered her room.

"Nearly nine years my mistress, but I have important news for you, which is why I have left my post of watching," answered Rinu.

"So what is the news?" asked Kari.

"In a few days they will be celebrating the young heir's birth date, and everyone will be able to see how beautiful she has become. Then reclaiming your title will be nearly impossible," said Rinu.

"Thank you for this information. Now go back and continue to watch until I tell you to stop," said Kari, after which Rinu left to continue to watch the young heir.

A few days passed and everyone was putting the finishing touches to the royal celebration, but alas it would never happen, for just at that moment the double doors to the great hall burst open. With a flash of lighting and the boom of thunder, the evil witch Kari stormed into the room as if she owned the place.

"I have come to see the supposedly most beautiful thing ever to see the sun," said Kari, in a tone filled with venom.

"I guess that would be me, then," came the soft reply as a child stood up. She really was quite pretty, her skin was a pale creamy colour like most of the royal family, with chin length blue-violet hair and matching amethyst eyes with a delicate form.

"This pathetic thing is who you think is more beautiful than I am? I've never been more insulted and disgusted in my whole life! If I can't be the most beautiful person in the world then I'm not going to let this child have it! So, ms most beautiful person to ever to see the sun, I hope you liked it, 'cause you're never going to see it again!" Kari nearly shouted in a voice of pure anger and rage, and with a blinding flash of light both the witch and the young heir were gone.

When the witch arrived at her castle, she gathered a blue ball of light in her hand and threw it at the shocked heir before she could do anything. The moment the ball touched her, she became imprisoned in a block of ice.

"Mistress, if you hate her so much, why not just kill her?" asked Rinu.

"Because if I can't be the most beautiful then at least I will be able to owe them. And only I will be able to look on such beauty, and then I can make myself more pretty than they are," said Kari, who followed it up with a good old fashioned evil laugh and left the room, forever trapping the heir in time and ice.

When she was sure that the witch was far enough away, Rinu walked up to the block of ice and put one gloved hand on it.

"I'm sorry."

Then she turned away and left the room as well. After everyone had gone, the room fell silent-and this wasn't the normal silent, which is just when there was no sound, this was the sort of silent that sucked all the sound away into a void of anti-sound. But anti-silent can only last for so long before it's broken, even if it's by normal silent, which is what was happing now. As normal silent came back, it was quickly moved away when a waterfall of sparks fell from the sky. When the sparks died down the good fairy kendo was left standing there, as there always are in these types of stories and spoke thusly;

"Eh gods, that one nearly set fire to my skirt." Said skirt was white with light blue stripes. Her top was black with a yellow band across the middle and a white stripe down the centre. Her golden eyes matched perfectly with her blonde hair, which had white tips and was tied back in two long ponytails. Upon her hand were long purple gloves which ran up past her elbows. The fingers were gold coloured, and a yin-yang symbol adorned each hand. Below her skirt you could clearly see her purple and gold high heeled boots, which were also emblazoned with the yin-yang symbol. As she turned to look at the child imprisoned in the ice, the light caught on the edge of her wings, which were long, thin and gold, almost looking like blades. The rest of her wings were a smearing blue.

"Poor thing. Everyone thought you were paranoid, but someone really was out to get you, weren't they?" she whispered as she raised her right hand, which had a wand in it. The wand was long and sliver with a star on the top, and in the centre-as in, floating in mid air-was, if you couldn't guess already, yet another yin-yang symbol.

"Probably a good job I was keeping an eye on Rinu, or else I wouldn't have known you were in trouble. But now here comes the problem, 'cause my magic isn't completely good. But leaving you here like this isn't completely bad either, like the yin-yang from which I get my power. By leaving you here you are dead, but at least you will always be very beautiful. But if I use my magic to keep you alive, it will mean you will continue to age, so half your life could have passed you by until someone with more power came to save you. So what is it going to be? Eternal beauty and death now, or life but the possibility that most of your life and beauty might be gone when you're rescued?" Kendo paused as if listening to an answer.

"Life it is, I though as much," said Kendo as she waved her wand over the ice, and it was covered in blue sparkles.

"Oh, and don't worry, my magic will slow down the aging process as much as possible. Well, TTFN, I got another class to see to." And with that said, the fairy left in a bright shower of sparkles both gold and blue.

But unfortunately for the witch, taking the princess didn't stop people talking about her. Infact, it made them talk about her even more.

"Did you hear the evil witch Kari kidnapped the princess?" one woman said to the man next to her, both of whom were in the pub.

"She was meant to be the most beautiful girl ever, no wonder the ugly hag was jealous," the man replied.

"I heard she was imprisoned in a castle in a block of ice," one man said to the one next to him.

"I hear it was the castle that was made of ice," said the friend.

At another table two more people were talking about the princess.

"Another hero came back yesterday," said the first man.

"That's, like, 5 so far. I've heard that it's because a girl with cat-like abilities is protecting her," said the second man.

"I hear it really was a cat," replied the first.

"What if the witch still lives there? That might be why so many heroes have failed," asked the second.

"No, the witch left ages ago. Went insane. Kept going on about how she was growing more beautiful, even though she was frozen in time by the ice," said the first.

After listening to everyone talk about the imprisoned princess, the only person not talking about her and the newest person to come to town got up and left.

"Another day, another damsel," muttered the newcomer as he stepped outside. As he did the light caught on his spiky brown hair making it look almost red, which was held out of chocolate brown eyes by a pair of goggles, his skin was golden brown from many years in the sun, he wore a top which was sky blue and shorts in earthy green with pale orange boots.

Once outside, he brought his finger up to his lips and whistled. The note was so high and loud it sounded over the whole area. When the note finally faded away, a storm of dust started somewhere far off in the distance and travelled toward the brown haired boy. When it was in front of him and the dust died down, it turned out to be a dragon. His skin was blue like the boys top, but most of it was covered by dark blue - almost black – armour, with yellow lightning blots on it.

"Hey Storm, did you enjoy looking around?" asked the boy as he patted the dragon between the ears.

"Of course I did, you know I like looking around anywhere new," answered the dragon in a deeper tone than the boy as he mounted.

"I found another damsel that needs to be rescued," said the boy as Storm started to walk off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the point of saving a damsel so you can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?" asked Storm.

"Just because I saved them doesn't mean I have to fall in love with them, and the same for them. Most of the time they just want to be returned home," replied the boy.

"I guess not," answered Storm.

"Well before we head off, I need to pick up a few supplies," said the boy.

"Sure thing," said Storm, as the boy pulled the goggles over his eyes and leaned forward and said;

"Run like the wind."

And he did. He ran so fast that the only thing you could see was a storm of dust leaving town. After a few hours of running, Storm stopped outside a castle.

"You think this is the place, then?" asked Storm as the boy got off, pushed his goggles back up and started to brush off the dust he had picked up on his clothes over the run.

"I think it is, the dark creepy castle surrounded by a moat is kind of a clue," answered the boy.

"But how can you be sure that this is the right place?" asked Storm.

"Well, the sign over there is a big give away," said the boy as he pointed at a sign which said;

'Evil witch Kari's castle, do not enter, yes that means you the one reading this'

"Well, I'm off to save the damsel," said the boy as he walked off to the front gate with a bag over his shoulder.

'It's a good thing that the drawbridge is down, makes it a lot easier to get in and I wont need most of the stuff I brought,' though the hero as he walked in.

The place was completely empty, and had that empty creepy castle aura. There was a very noticeable trail in the dust, which our hero was now following.

'Well, even a guard has to eat,' thought the hero as he followed the trail to a room where a girl was sitting reading a book on the floor. But a fraction of a second after he had seen her, she looked up and was instantly on her feet, teeth bared, nails poised to strike, a growl emitting from deep in her throat.

"I guess you're the guard I heard so much about," said the boy.

"So what if you have? No one will pass without my permission," said the girl as she continued to growl.

"Well then, can I have your permission," asked the hero.

"Like hell you can, what sort of person do you think I am? No one is going to pass me, so there's no point in trying," growled the girl.

"Will you let me pass if I let you play with this ball of string?" asked the hero as he pulled a ball of string from the bag.

"No," muttered the girl, but even though she tried really hard not to she still looked down at the ball.

"That's not string, that's hand spun, 100 double knit with a right hand twist, pure sheep's wool," she said softly as her eyes glazed over.

"Well, if you don't want it then I guess I'll just leave it here then," said the hero, but the girl still had all her attention on the ball and watched it as it fell from his hand and hit the floor, where it bounced a few times before rolling away from him. Her eyes never left it. A second later, with a happy cry of;

"Mine!"

She jumped on the ball of wool, rolled head over heels, then flipped over so she was lying on her front, and started rolling it from one hand to another. She was too preoccupied to notice him take something else out and leave it on the ground next to her.

"For being such a good girl, I'll just leave this tuna steak here for you," said the hero, softly as to not break her concentration, and walked though the doorway to the next room. And that was where he found the girl imprisoned in ice. For a few moments, all he did was stand there and stare at her.

"Wow!…That's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in all my life," he said softly, as if he didn't have the energy to say any thing else, even breathing seemed to take too much energy as you could hear him taking deep but steady breaths.

"Only half right," came a disembodied voice, and Kendo appeared in a whirlwind of sparks.

"Who are you, her fairy God mother or some thing?" asked the boy.

"I ain't anyone's mother, I'm the good fairy Kendo, and I'm really here to look out for Rinu," said Kendo.

"Who?" asked the hero.

"Her friends say she's very catty," answered Kendo.

"Oh, her," said the boy as he realised what she meant.

"And you are?" asked Kendo.

"I'm the hero Davis," answered Davis.

"Why did you come here, Davis?" asked Kendo.

"I heard rumours about a beautiful girl being imprisoned in a block of ice, in a castle of the edge of a kingdom by an evil witch," said Davis.

"So you must have believed the rumours to come here, then," asked Kendo.

"Not completely, but so many people were talking about it I was sure that someone was in danger, so I came to rescue them, its what I do," answered Davis in an off-handed sort of way.

"Did you know that when the rumour started, it was the most beautiful person to ever see the sun, but then someone decided that this person must be a girl, and from that day on it was all _she's_ so beautiful, _she's_ so pretty, and so on and so on," said Kendo.

"So rumours aren't always true I already knew that, what are you trying to say," asked Davis.

"Let me introduce you to who we have imprisoned in the ice," started Kendo, then cleared her throat in that official way people always do before they say something very important.

"This is the young heir and second in line to the throne of Tamachi,…..prince Ken," said Kendo seriously as she watched his reaction.

"She's a dude?" was the first thing that Davis muttered.

"Didn't I just say that?" said Kendo.

Davis didn't say anything, just nodded.

"So what you going to do now then, you going to leave like all the others?" asked Kendo, slightly mad.

"I don't know just yet, ask me later," said Davis softly, with his arms around the ice as if trying to hold the boy within, his eyes never leaving the violet of the others.

This carried on for a long time, so long that he didn't even notice that the ice was starting to melt. Slowly, drip by drip, the ice was melting. If you were a hopeless romantic you would say that it was love's burning passion that was melting the ice, when in fact it is a well known fact that heat travels from the hottest thing to the coldest, so all of Davis' body heat was being absorbed in to the ice, thereby melting it. This only stopped when all the ice was melted and the prince fell forward into the arms of his savour, thereby breaking contact between violet and brown.

"I hope you're not here to save a damsel, cause I ain't no lady," muttered the prince as soon as he realised were he was.

"Of course not, I saved you 'cause you were a dude in distress," said Davis softly as he ran his hand though the violet locks like he had wanted to ever since he had seen the prince.

"Who are you, anyway," asked Ken as he looked up at the other boy.

"I'm your knight in not – so - shining armour," said Davis, and as Ken looked at him, he could see on his blue top in a circle the word 'armour'.

"Do you have a name then, Mr Knight?" asked the prince.

"You can call me Davis," said the knight.

"I'm Ken, but I guess you already knew that," said Ken.

"Yeah, I did know," said Davis.

" You know for the first time in my live I feel completely and utterly safe" whispered Ken

" Well having some one watch you all your life must be upsetting" replied Davis just as softly

"So, what's going to happen now?" asked Ken.

"Well, once I get the feeling back in my arms, I was thinking of sweeping you up in my arms, carrying you out to my noble steed and riding off in to the sunset to live happily ever after with lots of making out," said Davis.

"Sounds good to me," said Ken. At this, Davis swept him up into his arms and walked out to where Storm was waiting.

"Wow, they were right, she is gorgeous! Even I think she's hot and we're not even the same species," said Storm.

"He's a guy," said Davis.

"Oh, how embarrassing," muttered Storm softly as his whole face turned red, his face and tail being the only things not covered in armour.

"It's ok, my whole life everyone has always thought I was a girl. Why should you be any different?" said Ken softly.

"But doesn't a knight normally fight dragons and ride horses," asked Ken.

"And if someone totally drop dead gorgeous and very sexy is imprisoned in ice by an evil witch, ain't they normally a girl?" replied Davis.

"Ok, you got a point, don't judge people on things just 'cause that's how a lot of them are," said Ken as he leaned in closer to Davis.

"Come on, didn't I promise you a ride into the sunset?" said Davis as he mounted Storm and pulled his goggles down over his eyes again.

"And lots of making out, can't forget that," said Ken as he sat beside Davis and held him tightly around the waist, and with both of his passengers ready Storm rode off into the sunset.

Back inside the castle, Rinu was laying on her back, the steak half hanging from her mouth. She was lightly throwing the ball of wool from hand to hand and didn't even know when Kendo appeared in a volcano of sparks.

"What on earth are you doing? Vixen's been waiting for you for ages, and now I find you lying here playing with a ball of wool," said Kendo in a motherly kind of way, when they know you've been spacing and want to get their attention. At this new voice, Rinu looked up and dropped the ball as she quickly sat up.

"Kendo-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Rinu as she flicked her head back and caught the steak in her mouth completely before swallowing it.

"As I said, I came to get you. Vixen misses you very much," said Kendo as she waved her wand again. With this, two more eruptions of sparks began. One was no higher then her ankles, the other was nearly as tall as she was. When the sparks died down, a yellow and white fox with bright sapphire eyes and a silver ring around her tail was in the smaller one.

Next to her was another girl, nearly as tall as Kendo, with long brown hair with pink streaks. Her fringe was kept out of blue eyes with a ring of orange by a pair of pink and white goggles, she was wearing a black short sleeved top with 'forget love, I'd rather fall in chocolate' written in white letters on it, light blue trousers with flames at the bottom and trainers that matched her trousers. On her left wrist was a bracelet of black and white beads.

"VIXI-CHAN!" shouted Rinu as she ran over to the fox, on the way turning in to a black and red cat. When she was nearly there, she jumped, landed on her, rolled and pulled her in to a tight hug. If one could get close enough you would notice that both the rings that vixen and Rinu wore were the same, and looked liked they were two haves of the same whole.

"So really, what have you been doing? I send you out to get tea and I don't see you again for 15 years," asked the new girl.

"I didn't mean to be so long, but I found some really nice fish to eat, but only after I had eaten them did it turn out that they belonged to the evil witch that used to live here. So she gave me a choice, either work for her on one job or die a slow and painful death. Unfortunately, that job just happened to be watching the princess who actually turned out to be a prince, then I had to guard him in ice for ages which was really boring and had to keep fighting knights who wanted to save a damsel, but none of them stayed after they found out that the damsel was a dude," explained Rinu.

"I think next time I'll just cook you something, now let's go home," said the new girl as she picked up Rinu, who was still hugging Vixen.

"Are you going to let go of Vixen now?" asked the girl when she saw that her cat wasn't letting go of her fox.

"No way Takky, I have, like, 15 years of cuddles to have with my fox cub, I'm not letting go any time soon," said Rinu, still holding Vixen close.

"beam us up, Kendo," said the girl now called Takky.

"Whatever you say, Scotty," said Kendo as she waved her wand and all four of them were covered in sparks before disappearing. The last thing that was heard was Takky saying;

"Don't call me that…"

So everyone lived happy ever after – well, until Rinu hogged all of the foot space in Takky's bed, or when Kendo and Takky had a huge fight 'cause one was a cold-hearted loner and the other was a hot-headed leader, but life carried on as normal and Kari burned in the fiery pit of hell for being a evil winy bitch.

The end.

Tak: well, my first one-shot completed.

Bgato: and it should help with making your chapters shorter.

Tak: I hope so.

Bgato: hope you all enjoyed reading,

Tak: and please review.

Plus I would like to say that the people in this fiction were not takuya kandara and kouji Minamoto, there in fact Takuya Motomiya a.k.a me and kendosakuyamon


End file.
